


(Not So) Secret Places

by keiti221



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Smut, finally I wrote something for them without strings attached, it's just smut, y'know basic stuff, yeesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiti221/pseuds/keiti221
Summary: With a very large and very empty castle, Shiro and Keith get up to shenanigans... It's smut guys. They want to have sex somewhere not on a bed. A mini adventure ensues.





	(Not So) Secret Places

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly there's no excuse for this. But if you like it, please validate me and my poor choices.

They knew it was stupid, no doubt about it, but something about the ten foot long dinner table screamed ‘use me’. Shiro considered it for a bit, but when he realized it was at the perfect height, he couldn’t say no. Not logically, not poetically, not anything. There was no reason he had to deny himself this type of adventure. Not especially when Keith wanted it so badly.

Since they had arrived to the castle, Keith had been itching to be fucked in an empty corridor or up against an old Altean bookcase in the library, anywhere really. He always managed to become perpetually disappointed when Shiro would kiss his neck and rut up against him but never follow through. It was always one reason or another – not enough time, not enough lube, not enough privacy. Ever vigilant, he maintained that getting caught by someone from their team would be bad news – not to mention if it was Allura or Coran.

Shiro tried to stay stalwart about it. He leads Voltron, damn it, that should have been reason enough to say no to the potential of getting caught. The last thing he wanted was someone seeing him as an ineffective leader due to his relations with a teammate. But Keith and his determination were damn convincing. When they weren’t sealed away in one of their rooms, he’d moan a little louder, pant Shiro’s name a little harder, respond eagerly to any and all of Shiro’s touches – it was a problem for Shiro’s stamina and restraint.

Keith on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. He saw Shiro’s control chipping away every time he came closer to getting his clothes off in a less than practical location. It was only a matter of time before he got Shiro to cave. But he needed the perfect setting. He figured somewhere discreet would do – the scenic deck might work, but Pidge frequented that spot and he knew Shiro was aware of that; the library was good, but he didn’t want to risk another failed attempt at seduction among the portraits of past Altean royals; his last hope was one of the hallways that were rarely used, he just had to figure out which one.

Shiro, as surprising as ever, decided that if they were going to go for it, he was going to have Keith in the most ridiculous and self-glorifying way possible; he wanted a place with emptiness so that it really felt like just them, despite it being a public area. At supper one night, inspiration struck. The area was never used except for meals, so the idea of anyone walking in was absurd. He stood up at the end of dinner and nearly swooned with the realization that the table hit just below his hips. Shiro’s throat went dry with the thought of bending Keith over the shiny white surface. He had to tell Keith.

To Keith’s satisfaction, Shiro really delivered on the perfect spot. He loved the idea so much, he nearly wanted to do it immediately after the dishes were cleared. Shiro assured him that would be bad manners, no matter what the planet. So they waited, impatiently, for the castle to go to sleep. They met a few hours later, greeting with rushed kisses and a silly giddiness that radiated from both of them. Keith chased after Shiro, breathless when they finally reached their destination, sizing each other up with anticipation.

Nervous and eager, things happened quickly between them. Keith’s pants hung from one of his feet and Shiro’s were barely unbuttoned when he slid inside Keith’s body. Despite the location, Keith’s moans were unrestrained, so loud they echoed off the walls and sunk into Shiro like an anchor. He shut his eyes and thrusted into Keith, desperate to hear his voice again. Keith grabbed at the edge of the table, hooking himself into place as he breathed Shiro’s name, practically shouting it as Shiro pounded into him, seeking the friction they both longed for. Shiro pushed up Keith’s shirt, his desire to see and kiss Keith’s skin kicking in.

Hips pistoning, Shiro nipped and licked at every inch of Keith he could get at. Keith responded with a satisfied moan and dropped his head to the table, biting his lip as Shiro’s teeth grazed over his ribs. The thought of getting caught fled Shiro’s mind the second Keith was splayed out in front of him and as he pulled Keith’s hips closer, nothing else mattered beyond making this boy scream. And, as Shiro shifted his thrusts, Keith did just that. He clawed at the smooth surface of the table, pulled at his hair, covered his mouth, and shut his eyes against the sensation, but Shiro wouldn’t have it. He pinned Keith’s hands and continued to nail that one spot that made Keith writhe.

Lips trembling, Keith begged for mercy, screamed Shiro’s name in an attempt to get him to relent, but nothing would stop the man. His orgasm pooled in the pit of his stomach, flooding his senses before exploding across his chest and tainting his clothes. He chanted a groan of ‘Shiro’ as the high subsided and, with his own name being tossed back from the ceiling like a gift from heaven, Shiro sighed Keith’s name like a prayer and came just as swiftly. He planted kisses all across Keith’s face before pulling out and tucking himself away.

Keith sat up, breathless and a little delirious. He grinned. “Dinner for one?”

 

Morning came with a yawn, and Shiro had to peel Keith from his chest before rising from his bed. His kissed his slumbering guest before dressing and wandering out to the hall to get a run in before breakfast. Crossing the threshold to the main deck, he stopped when he saw Coran frowning at something on a holographic screen.

“Is everything okay?”

Tugging at his mustache, Coran looked up, clearly concerned. “I don’t know about Earth customs, but Alteans don’t usually mate where we eat.”

Shiro’s face brightened into a red flush as he realized what the man meant. He opened his mouth to defend his actions, possibly explain them, but no sounds he made formed real words.

“I’ll delete your little adventure if you go scrub the table til it shines.”

Nodding, Shiro slowly backed out of the room. “I’ll- I’ll do just that.”

Coran chuckled to himself as Shiro hightailed it toward the kitchens, “Ahh, young love.”


End file.
